1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an interchangeable lens for a camera, and more particularly to an interchangeable lens which can transmitt the lens side information to the camera body side provided with a lens information discriminating device or to various accessory devices of the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an interchangeable lens of this type, there is known one in which is provided a variable resistor whose resistance value is variable in response to the movement of the diaphragm drive ring or the range ring of the lens. In such a lens, the information can only be taken out as single information and no lens is known to applicants which permits the information to be taken out synthetically as well as singly. Also, it has heretofore been practised to provide the mount of the lens with a terminal portion whereat the resistance value of the variable resistor appears and to provide the body mount of the camera with a terminal receiving portion to be opposed to the terminal portion of the lens, and to connect together the terminal portion and the terminal receiving portion by the coupling operation of the lens and the camera body, thereby accomplishing electrical connection therebetween.
This has resulted in a disadvantage in that where a lens capable of generating information is combined with a camera which does not have the function of receiving such information, no transmission of the information can take place therebetween.